


For the Love of the Game

by Erandri



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: American Football, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Eddie is thirsty, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Buck had run off of the field first to convene with Bobby but now that they’re waiting he’s using the time to cool himself off. Which just so happens to involve him spraying the water from his water bottle all over his head like some kind of cheesy rom-com scene. And then, as if Eddie isn’t already having trouble functioning from that scene, Buck lifts the bottom of his tank top up, exposing the soft planes of his stomach to wipe away the water dripping off of him.Eddie's pretty sure a charity football match isn't supposed to get this intense.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	For the Love of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Finished just in time! This was supposed to just be for the 'In the Heat of the Moment' prompt but kind of expanded to include both prompts.
> 
> Written for [Buddie First Kiss Week](https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/) , Day 2: In the Heat of the Moment/ Interrupted

Eddie’s never really been one for football. He went to some of the home games in high school, but that was more to hang out with friends and make out under the bleachers than about actually watching the game. He never even really watches football on tv, he’s got so much else on his plate he rarely watches tv as it is, and when he does it’s usually a movie that Chris picked out. So with his total disinterest for anything football related, Eddie isn’t entirely sure how he managed to find himself on the fire department team for the annual charity game against the LAPD.

“Okay, huddle up,” Bobby calls the team over, his voice the kind of serious it only gets when they’re on a call that usually involves natural disasters and mass casualties. Eddie’s never seen him get this competitive before, though his attitude could have something to do with the fact that Athena is the co-captain of the police department team.

“What’s the plan cap?” Buck asks when they’ve formed into a rough circle. He’s Bobby’s co-captain and he’s taken to it like a fish to water. He didn’t even think that Buck liked football before today but he’s been making plays like he’s been following the sport for years. Eddie suspects Buck’s newfound confidence in the sport has something to do with the fact that he’d been glued to his phone all week, doing ‘research’ as he put it.

Bobby starts explaining their new play to everyone but Eddie’s attention is still drawn to Buck. He will admit, at least to himself, that Buck being co-captain is kind of hot. It’s not even the workout clothes, which cling to Buck like a second skin and already do a fantastic job of grabbing Eddie’s attention. Buck’s got a determined look in his eyes that does funny things to Eddie’s stomach, and the fact that he’s covered in sweat and dirt stains from diving to intercept a throw in the first quarter makes Eddie’s heart race every time he looks at him.

As if sensing his staring, Buck looks up at him, giving him a smile that leaves his face feeling warm. _Dios_ he’s in over his head. Eddie tries to look away, to focus on Bobby’s play, but all he can think about is Buck, sweaty and smiling up at Eddie from his bed.

Eddie forces those thoughts away. This is definitely not the time to be thinking about Buck in his bed. Not that any time is really a good time to imagine his best friend in his bed, but Eddie reconciled with his guilt over that a long time ago.

“Break!” Bobby calls out with a clap and their huddle disperses. As they head back out onto the field he hears Chris call out to him from where he’s waiting with Hen, Chim, and Maddie all of them cheering for them from the sidelines. He gives them a wave just as a hand falls onto his shoulder.

“Come on Eds!” Buck says with a smile, using his grip to move Eddie forward. Eddie lets himself be maneuvered, chuckling at Buck’s enthusiasm as they take their places on the field. It’s just a charity game of flag football but as usual, Buck is putting everything he has into it. It makes it a little easier for Eddie to get enthusiastic about it.

\---

The ref blows the whistle to signal a time out and Eddie finally takes a moment to catch his breath before jogging over to the sidelines to join his team. He apparently underestimated the competitiveness of the two departments because the casual aspect of the game deteriorated early in the first quarter. The plays have slowly gotten more and more intense, the trash-talking a little louder on both sides of the field, all of it brought on by the fact that it’s been a tie game for the last thirty minutes.

Eddie’s steps falter as he gets to the rest of the team. Buck had run off of the field first to convene with Bobby but now that they’re waiting he’s using the time to cool himself off. Which just so happens to involve him spraying the water from his water bottle all over his head like some kind of cheesy rom-com scene. And then, as if Eddie isn’t already having trouble functioning, Buck lifts the bottom of his tank top up, exposing the soft planes of his stomach to wipe away the water dripping off of him. If Eddie didn’t already have a massive crush on Buck that would have done it for him. He can already see a couple of women in the crowd casting appreciative looks over at Buck and it makes Eddie’s stomach twist. He wants to go over and pull Buck close to him, wants to run his hands over the soft skin exposed where Buck's tanktop is still rucked up, wants to lick the drops of water off Buck’s neck. He wants to pull Buck down and kiss him until he’s a panting mess in his hands.

“Okay, we have three minutes left,” Bobby says, snapping him back to reality and away from the very inappropriate places his daydream was going. Somehow, he managed to find himself next to Buck in the huddle and when Buck throws an arm over his shoulder Eddie feels goosebumps break out everywhere Buck is pressed against him. If he notices Eddie shiver with the contact, Buck doesn’t say anything, but Eddie is sure that Buck pulls him just a little bit closer.

 _It’s just the adrenaline from the game_ , the rational part of Eddie’s brain tells himself, even as the hopeless romantic side of him argues that Buck’s doing it on purpose.

“Buck’s our fastest runner,” Bobby says, making eye contact with each of them as he outlines their last play, “We get the ball to him. Eddie and Charlie, clear a path so he can make the touchdown.”

They all nod in agreement, breaking and rushing off to the field to make their final play. Eddie can feel his blood racing as he lines up, looking over to Buck to make sure he’s in position. Buck looks back, smiling at him with total confidence that they’re going to make this play and win the game. On the other side of Buck, Eddie can see Charlie from the 182 getting ready to run the play. They still have possession of the ball but this is the final down and with only three minutes left, their only chance at scoring and breaking the tie.

Eddie focuses on the ball just as it’s put into play. He runs forward a little, getting ready to block one of the police officers when the ball gets passed to Buck. As soon as Buck has the ball he sprints forward, tucking the ball close to him to protect it. Eddie blocks the police officer as he tries to grab for Bucks flag and takes off after him. The police are fast but Buck is faster. Eddie sees Charlie’s flag get ripped off halfway to the end zone, but he somehow manages to keep his own. Eddie makes one more block, and then it’s just the two of them running into the end zone.

Distantly, Eddie can hear the crowd cheering but all he can focus on is Buck, his long legs propelling him into the end zone for the touchdown. As soon as he crosses the line Buck raises his hands in triumph, turning around just as Eddie crosses the line himself. Buck drops the ball, running up to Eddie and pulling him into a hug. Eddie goes willingly, grabbing onto Buck in his excitement and holding him close. When Buck pulls away Eddie expects him to run off, celebrating his victory with the rest of the team, but he doesn’t.

It’s like an out of body experience, watching as Buck leans down. He’s still all smiles, flushed from their sprint down the field, and suddenly Eddie is aware of just how tightly he’s pressed against Buck. Before he knows what’s happening, Buck kisses him, a hard press of lips that Eddie can feel his smile through. He doesn’t have time to react before the rest of the team finally catches up with them, swarming them in a group hug and breaking their kiss.

The ref blows his whistle, announcing the end of the game, and his team erupts into cheers. They’re still pressed against each other when Buck looks back down at him, his eyes shining with happiness, and Eddie can’t help himself. He pulls Buck down again, this time kissing him. He doesn’t even have time to panic that this might not be what Buck wanted when he kissed him before Buck is lifting him up, deepening the kiss. Eventually, Eddie’s feet touch the ground again but he still feels like he’s floating when everyone starts cheering again. Buck pulls away but keeps his arm around Eddie, holding him close as they all start to walk off the field.

Everyone starts talking about the after-party, saying they have to celebrate their victory with pizza and beer. “This okay?” Buck asks once everyone starts to disperse, leaving them alone on the field.

“More than okay,” Eddie assures him, kissing him once more before everyone starts yelling at them to get a room. They break apart, laughing at their families teasing. Buck pulls away just enough to grab Eddie’s hand and lead him the rest of the way off the field.

“Let’s party!” Buck yells and Eddie cheers along with everyone else. They have a lot to celebrate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
